


Baby Close Your Eyes

by TheOnlySPL



Series: A World To Believe In [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Babysitting, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: Alex and Astra babysit Noah, and it's bedtime.





	Baby Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finlyandka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finlyandka/gifts).

> Every now and then, when I'm struggling to get back into writing, I like to reblog tumblr ficlet challenges. This fic is a result of one of such challenges. [Finlyandka](https://singinprincess.tumblr.com/post/145314974199/general-danvers-bedtime) requested General Danvers + bedtime for a 5 sentence fic.
> 
> To make things more interesting, this is actually a crossover with SVU and serves as a little sneak peek of a series I've been working on. The series, titled _"A World To Believe In"_ will be a crossover with Supergirl, SVU, and Once Upon a Time. When <s>if</s> I finally post fics for that series, this'll probably make a lot more sense, but if you're interested in learning more I would love to chat about it!

The singing stops when Alex leans against the door frame.

“You know Noah doesn’t understand Kryptonese, right?”

Astra pulls her gaze away from the sleeping boy, her fingers brushing smoothly through his hair as she smiles up at Alex.

“All the more reason for him to learn.”

“Fair enough,” Alex grins, stretching her hand out and wiggling her fingers, beckoning Astra to join her, “though I think the lessons can be put on hold while he sleeps.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this comes from the Céline Dion song of the same name, and is absolutely the lullaby Astra was singing (but in Kryptonese) at the start of this story.


End file.
